Desire
by Samantha.Majka
Summary: What happen when Helen completelly lost her mind and Will doesn't mind it ? Possible spoilers for Requiem.


When I saw Requiem ( Sanctuary Season 1 ) I fell in love with this episode. But when I saw it next time, I have seen the tension between Will and Helen and I had to worte this FF.

I am sorry for my english. I hope that there aren't many mistakes. English isn't my first language.

So enjoy it, Sammie

* * *

_**Desire**_

„Just be creative." it sounded constantly in his mind as he came to himself and his sight continued to improve.. His gaze focused on a woman lying on a floor of submarine who was trying to fix something with a big screwdriver.

„It's ok. It is allright. We are fine." she tried to calm him down with a sweet and calm voice, but there was something in it Will couldn't ignore. Pleasure, twisted smile. Face of madman.

He wanted to move but he found out that his hands were tied up. A band was painfully and firmly penetrating into his skin on his wrists. He tried to ease it off, but it didn't work.

She tightened it carefully.

„What's going on?" Will asked and looked into Helen's eyes.

„I think you know. Don't you feel it?" Helen asked and her head waved in disbelief. She was still closer to Will.

„Feel what?" Will asked with a wary voice.

„Liar. You bloody liar!" Helen screamed and Will started to be afraid of her.

„Ok … I can feel it." he didn't want to argue with her, he knew it was hopeless.

„It is incredible, isn't it? It's like a sunshine, like a drug." Helen was totally sinking into a feeling of satisfaction.

„Magnus, listen to me." Will interupted Helen in her contemplation.

Helen budged up and fixed her eyes at Will. She looked like she had lost her personality.

"You're not yourself, Helen." "That thing's got control of you. I can help you, Helen." Helen tried to act like Will. She knew what Will would like to tell her. He was so expectable for her. 

Helen uprised, got closer to Will and leaned her hands against Will's legs. She brough her face nearer to his.

„I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to profile me, aren't you? Like a common criminal; Well, here's a little secret for your box." Helen got closer to him and leaned her cheek against his and she whispered into his ear.

„I am not so common." she said and smiled at him. She pulled away from him to see his face.

„ …as long as we don't exchange bodily fluids, you shouldn't get infected" passed through Will's mind.

At a time when Helen approached to Will and there was only a tiny space between their lips, Will started to breath faster. He didn't want Helen to infect him with the parasite.

he admitted to himself that he was afraid.

But at the other hand this situation was very exciting. Either Helen could feel it. She was touching his legs, she was breathing faster and she was moving her lips closer to Will's.

He tried to pull away from her, he was afraid. But something like his innner voice was persuading him to believe that everything is ok.

Both of them couldn't resist anymore and their lips met in the same time. Will stopped to think about the consequnces, that he will loose his mind soon. He wanted to enjoy every moment of their kiss. The only thing he wished for Helen to ease his hans off. He wanted to touch her. He wanted to run his fingers into her hair and pull her toward him. Helen acted as a madman. She wanted Will more and more and her kiss was painful for Will. But this fact didn't reduce the power of wave of excitment which was going through his body. He enjoyed more and more. She was kissing him and when she bited him into his lower lip, Will moaned.

„Au." he complained a little and Helen pulled away. Will was like drugged and he wanted a next dose of her kisses. He came closer and their lips met again. Helen opened her mouth and their tongues interlaced. Both of them couldn't breath. They were still drowning into whirl of passion kisses.

They didn't need oxygen, they didn't need pause, They just were kissing.

„I know you want to kill me, and don't tell me it's because I asked you to, because that's not what friends do to each other!" Helen said and she still was in contact with his lips.

„Okay, I wanted to kill you." Will answered and he gave Helen another kiss.

„Ha." Helen said between another kisses.

„Okay, I wanted to kill you, but now I see that's not such a good idea."

„Why?" she asked and she drowe over his lips with her tongue. Will got the creeps. He wanted her more. He tried so hard to release his hands, he wanted to touch her so badly.

„Because you're the only one who can control this sub." Will answered and he had to pull back, because he couldn't breath.

„You see? You see how good it feels when you talk sensibly? Still.." she didn't finished the sentence. She pulled herself from Willa nd she grabbed the gun into her hand.

„I think I should kill you now." she said and aimed the weapon to his face.

„I don't think you mean that." Will asnwered and he tried to safe his own life.

„Really"? Helen asked and she started to act like a madman again.

„Do you want me to feel it? The sunshine?"

„Yes." Helen said and she wished for him to feel the same feeling like she felt.

„The drug? .. Ok… then we have to go deeper." Will said and he knew that it wouldn't be ok.

He knew that in a while he will be in the same situation like Helen, but now, he was able to do something for salvation.

Will's eyes were red and tears appeared there. Helen dropped the gun.

„We have to go deeper to feel it, togehter." Will added and he took a deep breath.

Helen sat down between his legs and she got closer to him, Will had to control himself to won't kiss her.

„Much deeper." Helen whispered and Will's heart was beating faster the before. Helen had to recognise it too.

„We can't stay here." Will said and he wanted to cry. It took big force to hide his tears.

„You are right, we have to go someplace else." Helen added.

„Yeah." Will answered and then he felt Helen's palm on his face. Then she replaced it on his nose.

„You are a good boy. Stay here." she said and she rised from the ground and she looked at him last time.

When she left, Will really quickly analized the stage around and when there was an idea to také the parasite away from Helen's head, he was going to set himself free.

„It has to work." he was speaking for himself.

„I have to do it." he was trying to persuade himself.

He has never felt so terribly . He didn't want to kill her, he didn't want to hurt her. But there is no other way to do it. It tore his heart into small pieces. He felt a very special tie to her, feeling which was different then feeling of her friends. He didn't want to admit it, but he was in love with Helen. His feeling to her was deeper now, after the moments which happened before.

Even if his plan looked great, he was afraid.

What happen if he kills her? What happen when he won't be able to bring her back? Does he really want to loose her? Does he want to hurt her and to himself?

There were many question he wants to ask, he knew that he wouldn't find answer untill he will do what he wants to do.

_**The End**_


End file.
